


A Night with Sam and Dean (and You!)

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something steamy is going on with the hunters tonight at the motel. And it involves you ;) Have fun you sexy thing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night with Sam and Dean (and You!)

It’s a quiet night at the motel. You sit on the couch surrounded by the two hunters, watching some cheap horror movie. You have your head leaned against Sam’s broad, chiseled chest while your legs rest across Dean’s lap. The boys are holding each other’s hands behind you. Dean absently run’s his free hand along your upper thigh, while Sam holds your hand and traces hearts on your skin with his thumb. The credits on the movie begin to roll and you can’t help but feel a sudden hardness beneath your legs, and a similar one at your back. Dean looks over to Sam, and he clears his throat before giving an almost unnoticeable wink. Sam nods slightly and then suddenly shifts backwards, letting you fall onto the couch. He pins your hands above your head with one of his large ones. With his other hand he begins to tickle at your stomach. You begin to laugh uncontrollably as Dean chuckles with a twinkle in his eye. “I just love the way our little lady laughs, don’t you Sammy?” “Best sound in the world Dean,” Sam replies still tickling you. “Well,” replies Dean over your giggles, “I can think of one particular sound I like better” he finishes with an eyebrow wiggle. “Ohhhhh” Sam said, grinning so wide that his beautiful dimples show.  
Suddenly the tickling stops and his mouth is on yours. Sam is behind you, kissing you spider man style, as Dean slowly pulls down your jeans and throws them to the floor. Dean then grabs your panties with his teeth and slowly brings them down. Sam bites gently at your lips, tugging and licking. He slips his tongue into your mouth, exploring and conquering, claiming you for himself. You let out a light moan into his mouth. “Oh, that was close Sam. I know we’re gonna hear that sound soon.” Dean spreads your legs wide open as Sam pulls your shirt over your head. As he takes off your bra, Dean leaves feather-like kisses up your inner thighs and around your hip bones. You feel yourself get wet in anticipation of what will happen. Sam cups your breasts and begins teasing your nipples with his thumb. Your head is on his lap and you can feel his erection, fighting to break free of his confining jeans. Dean runs a single finger across your pussy, feeling how wet you already are. The action sends a shiver up your body as you let out a soft whine. “Oh Sam, our baby is good and ready for us.” “She always is, such a good girl” Sam replies, his voice getting huskier and more sensuous. Dean puts in two fingers, sliding in and turning. He scissors you and curls his fingers, teasing and expanding your walls. You whine a high pitched sound, your breathing shaky. You hear Sam say “Come here, Dean” and you open your eyes to watch the two men. While Sam still teases your breasts, and Dean carefully fingers you, they lean in close. Dean takes his free hand and tangles it into Sam’s hair, crashing his lips into Sam’s. You see Sam’s tongue flick out and lick Dean’s bottom lip, causing Dean to emit a low groan. Sam begins to suck on Dean’s neck, his tongue swirling as he makes lewd sounds. Watching your two boys as they pleasure you and kiss each other proves too much, and you let out an uninhibited glorious moan. Dean grins and emits a quiet moan as Sam mutters into his neck “There it is. I love that sound so much.” Dean continues to finger you, getting three in and stretching you. He gives Sam one last kiss before traveling down your naked body with kisses and nips till he gets between your legs.  
“Oh baby, you’re gonna taste so good.” And he flicks his tongue rapidly over your clit. Your hips buck at the sensation, and you’re not sure if you can handle his teasing tongue. Sam bends down and captures your lips, as Dean sticks his tongue into your hole. He curls and slides making all kinds of designs. You feel yourself building as every moan you have is lost into Sam’s mouth. You buck your hips more, unable to control your body, and Dean holds you down by the stomach with his hand. He uses his thumb to tease your clit as his tongue continues to lap up your wetness. You feel yourself building, your mouth sloppily and desperately kissing Sam’s. Suddenly you’re coming, riding your orgasm, the boy’s names on your lips. You’re breathing is heavy as you recover, and you see Dean get up, his erection trying to tent his pants. Dean pulls you off of the couch and lifts you into his arms as he captures you into a kiss. He slowly sucks on your tongue as his hands squeeze your ass. Sam gets up behind you and whispers, “I wanna fuck you babe.” You groan into Dean’s mouth, and you can feel Dean smile around yours. He slowly puts you down and turns around to Sam. “I guess we will have to get naked first” he suggests to Sam as he grabs the bottom of his brother’s shirt and lifts it up over his head.  
His abs are defined and brilliant, his pecks strong and firm. “You’re so beautiful, Sammy” Dean mutters. He turns to you and winks. The Winchester’s know how much you like to sit back and watch. Dean kisses down Sam’s throat and nips at his clavicle. He lets his tongue travel down his brother’s stomach until he’s on his knees, eye level with his erection. He unbuckles the belt slowly, teasingly as Sam throws his head back and groans. Dean smiles as he pulls down his brother’s pants and boxers, finally freeing Sam’s large erection. You feel yourself get wet again at watching Dean survey Sam. He gives a long lick under the shaft and you let out a small moan. “Our baby likes it just as much as I do Dean.” Dean gives a kiss to Sam’s hip as the taller man pulls off Dean’s shirt at throws it somewhere in the room. He grabs him by the shoulders and lifts him up to his feet. Sam kisses Dean deeply, vigorously sliding and moving his tongue as his fingers make quick work of Deans belt. Sam violently pulls Dean’s jeans to the ground and takes his brother’s erection in his hand. He begins to pump vigorously, his thumb swiping along the head, already dripping pre-cum.  
“Get over here, sweetheart” Dean mutters through gasps. You wrap your arms around Dean’s waist and kiss his shoulders. He is so smooth and muscular, you just let your tongue travel down and across his back. Sam leans his head in to kiss you while you run your fingers along Dean’s shoulders. Dean can hear your kisses in his ear and he moans “Jesus, you two are gonna kill me.” Sam can tell Dean is getting close, and he removes his hand, causing a small whine to emit from the older man. Sam reaches over to you, picking you up bridal style, and carries you to the bedroom. Dean is walking behind both of you, gloriously naked and beautiful. Sam drops you on the bed and stands next to his brother watching you. “You are so beautiful” he whispers. You can see Dean run his eyes along your body, “You can say that again, Sammy. So who do you want first, baby?”  
“Just fuck me, please” you moan, anticipating the fullness you are about to feel. Sam chuckles at your excitement, “Age before beauty” he quips, as he slaps Dean’s ass. “My pleasure, bitch” Dean says before pecking Sam on the lips. “Jerk” Sam whispers when the kiss breaks. Dean turns his attention to you and bites his lip. He lays down on the bed and you roll over on him, grabbing at his lower lip. His tongue flicks out to taste your mouth, slow and strong. “You ready?” he whispers in your ear. All you can do is nod. Dean props himself up on some pillows and guides you over his cock. You sink slowly onto his thick cock, his hands gently guiding your hips. He thrusts up slowly, completely filling you. You moan as your walls stretch, and throw your head back in pleasure. Dean cradles your ass in his hands, making sure to be gentle and not jostle you too much. You lift yourself and push down again, desperate to get as much frictions and motion as possible. Dean groans as he watches you ride him, picking up the pace. “Sammy, you wanna get in on this?” Dean mutters. Sam walks over and kneels behind you on the bed, fitting between Dean’s legs. He wraps his huge hands around you and fondles your breasts. He bites at your neck and nuzzles into your hair as you continue to ride his brother. “Damn, watching you two is so fucking sexy” Dean gasps. “Mmmm, she’s the sexy one. Gonna make you feel so good soon baby,” Sam whispers in your ear. You feel yourself begin to clench against Dean’s dick, building and building till you can’t take it anymore. You experience sweet release as your body becomes an entity of pure carnal pleasure. You fall back slightly, and Sam is there to hold your body up. Dean gently slides out of you as Sam helps you off. You are a bit dazed but snap quickly to life when you hear “My turn babe” in your ear. Sam nearly growls at you, pupils dilated in lust.  
Dean makes room on the bed as Sam pushes you onto your hands and knees. Your hole is still wet and slick as he puts a finger in to test it. “I can’t wait to fuck this pussy” he says part to himself, part to Dean. “But you still need to get off don’t you babe?” he asks Dean. Dean simply grins and gives Sam a quick hard kiss. Dean gets on his knees on the bed. His still hard cock right in front of your face. Sam puts his hands on your hips and positions himself right at your hole. Suddenly he slams in, hitting that sweet spot right away. You scream out in pleasure as his massive cock completely ruins you. As Sam gets into a rhythm Dean guides his cock into your mouth. You suck and lick, tasting him and pleasing him like the good little slut you are. “Oh baby, fuck yeah” Dean responds, his hips bucking slightly in your mouth. With every thrust Sam helps to push Dean’s cock farther until your deep throating him. “Jesus, so tight, feels so good” Sam manages through gasps and moans. Dean’s hands are in your hair guiding you through the motions, while Sam still has your hips firmly in place. “Getting close” Dean says, “What about you Sammy?” “So close Dean, our girl is such a little firecracker isn’t she?” You moan around Dean’s cock, reveling in the way they talk to you. Being filled and wanted by both men, everything is pure passion and physicality. Your arms begin to weaken as you approach orgasm, not sure how much longer you can hang on. Dean comes first. He groans as your name and Sam’s leaves his lips. You swallow down his orgasm, hot and bitter. You suck him dry, making sure to get every last bit. After you come off his cock with a lewd pop, he goes behind Sam, who is still fucking you fast and hard. He sticks three fingers into Sam, curling and hitting his prostate. Sam whines at the added stimulation and you feel your insides clench from the sweet sound. “Oh Sammy, so tight. Just like our favorite girl.”  
“I love hearing you talk dirty, Dean” Sam says in between thrusts. Sam leans forward and whispers in your ear, “And I love making you my sexy little slut.” You moan at his words, and your vision starts to blur. You are so close, the orgasm building. Your breaths become shallow and you feel as though you might pass out. “So close” you manage, “gonna cum.” “Then do it baby.” Sam encourages. “Cum for us” Dean adds on. One more thrust to your sweet spot and you cum; gloriously and loudly, filling the motel room with your high moans. Sam cums shortly after, feeling as though he is exploding. You feel him fill you up and you both collapse onto the bed, Sam slightly on top of you. Sam eventually rolls over off of you once he has caught his breath. You turn so you can be enclosed by his large arms. You motion for Dean, who has been standing, watching the two people he cares about most. He crawls on the bed and intertwines his legs in yours. The boys hold on to each other around you, sandwiching you in their strong protective grip. You feel safe and warm; completely at ease from your orgasms. Sam kisses your forehead and Dean kisses you at the base of the neck. “Goodnight you two” you whisper. They both reply at the same time “Goodnight, beautiful.” And the three of you slowly drift off to sleep, knowing that you are with the people who love you most.


End file.
